


No One Love You More Than Me

by AcademyofShipping



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night sugary sweet mushiness from Olicity. Seriously it’s all fluff. No plot. Consult your dentist and doctor before consuming. I can’t be held responsible for any cavities or diabetic comas this may cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Love You More Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing ah-maa-zing‘s tumblr post:
> 
> http://ah-maa-zing.tumblr.com/post/123767913659/nobody-loves-felicity-smoak-more-than-stephen
> 
> which made me laugh really hard, I went to bed thinking how Oliver would vehemently disagree. I “plotted” out almost all the dialog in my head and then went to sleep. Surprisingly, I remembered everything about the story and wrote this.

The quiet of the night settled over Felicity as her breathing deepened and her eyelids felt heavier, even though they were closed.

She snuggled closer to Oliver under the sheets, taking in the clean smell of his body wash. Oliver's arm tightened around her waist in response. Felicity whispered, without thought, "Love you."

"You know I love you more than anybody else does," Oliver responded.

"Really?" Felicity mumbled, slowly coming back to full consciousness, blinking open her eyes and shifting her body against Oliver’s.

"Yep." Oliver said, sounding more awake than he should considering they had walked, what felt like, the length of the city at least three times today.

"More than that waiter in Denver who kept giving me extra fries?" Felicity couldn't help but tease Oliver and his mushiness  
.  
"Way more," Oliver replied, feigning hurt in his voice.

"What about that lovely truck driver in Dayton who honked his horn for me?"

"Please. He doesn't even register on the spectrum of people who love Felicity Smoak."

This was one of Oliver's most favorite things about the new aspect of their relationship. These late night chats in bed about nothing and everything. No matter how tired he was, Oliver couldn’t help himself. He found he kept talking with Felicity until she said goodnight. It was as if every word she said soothed his battered, recovering soul.

"And the dog who wanted me to adopt her in...Boise?"

"Walla Walla. And though she was close, she didn't love you quite as much as I do."

"Mm. I guess I have to take your word for it. But I think you've forgotten about my mom."

"She doesn't count. We're in different divisions."

"Ah, I see," Felicity said looking up at Oliver's face. "Did you know at that county fair last month I won the title of Person Who Loves Oliver Queen the Most?"

"You did?"

"Yep."

"That 90-year-old lady in that grocery store in Austen didn’t win?"

Felicity laughed, "No. And I really don’t think it was love that made her grab your ass."

"I really don't want to think about that. Ever." Oliver said, simultaneously shuddering at the memory and trying not to laugh.

"You were the one who brought it up." Felicity laughed more, which made Oliver want to laugh. Her smiles and laughter almost always caused the same in Oliver. Even when she was teasing him. Or especially when she teased him. There were still aspects of their relationship that he hadn’t quite figured out yet. But he enjoyed discovering everything about them as a couple, one-by-one.

"My mistake. Trust me, it won't happen again."

"Too bad I can't promise the same thing,” Felicity smirked. “Or promise Thea won’t bring it up."

"You told Thea?" Oliver asked, incredulous. His eyebrows shot up as he tried to look down at Felicity.

"I couldn't help myself, the face you made was priceless. I had to share it with someone who would appreciate it as much as I did."

"That's not fair," Oliver brooded like a three-year-old who just lost at Candy Land.

"All’s fair in love," Felicity said, placing a kiss on Oliver's chest.

"I don't think that means what you are trying to make it mean."

"Agree to disagree."

"Sure, as you continue to tell my sister embarrassing secrets."

"Sounds like a plan," Felicity said as a smile threatened to overtake her face.

"Maybe I'll start talking with your mom more often.”

"Don't you dare."

Oliver finally let out a laugh as he placed a kiss on her head. He started rubbing her arm and turned slightly more towards her. His calloused hand sent warmth from her arm down Felicity’s entire body.

"You know what's odd?

Felicity adjusted herself more upright and asked, "What's that?"

"Somehow I'll love you more tomorrow morning than I do now."

"You know I have a theory about that," Felicity said, enthusiastic to share her thoughts with Oliver, despite her exhaustion.

"What’s that?" Oliver asked as he looked down at her face.

"One of the functions of sleep is for your brain to process all the memories of the day, determine what the important memories are, store those in long term memory, and, essentially, dump the rest."

"Okay." Oliver never really knew how or when Felicity gained all her random knowledge. He just knew that whenever he had a question about anything, chances were good that Felicity knew the answer.

"My theory is that the new memories I have of you are all determined to be important, and are moved over to my long term memory. That deepens my connection to you, making me love you more."

"I like that."

"I haven't done any research on it. It’s complete and total BS."

"That's what make me love it more."

"Really?" Felicity skeptically asked.

"Yes. I like when you let your imagination go crazy. But what I like best about it, is that it proves me right. With all the memories we continue to make together, no one will ever stand a chance of loving you more than I do. Ever."

Oliver’s eyes showed the intensity of just how much he loved Felicity. His eyes were always the one part of Oliver that could never hide how much he loved her. Even now, in the near pitch black of their bedroom, Felicity could see in his gaze how much she meant to him.

Felicity's eyes clouded over with tears as she felt the weight and joy of Oliver's love. She couldn't imagine being happier than she was in this moment. But Oliver had a tendency to make her happier than she was the day before.

"Well," Felicity said as she cleared her throat to stop herself from happy-crying at full force. "If you like crazy theories that have absolutely no way of being true, I've got one for you."

"Can't wait.”

"It's scientifically impossible," Felicity said, shaking her head at herself, embarrassed for even bringing it up. But she knew Oliver wouldn’t let her drop it and she’d have to voice her half-thought out, silly mushiness only her very sleepy brain could come up with. And though Felicity knew she didn’t have any reason to be self-conscious with Oliver; it didn’t stop her from blushing.

"Lay it on me." Feeling her cheeks heat up on his shoulder; Oliver stroked her hair tenderly, reassuring her.

"I started thinking about the phrase of having someone in your heart and how inaccurate that is. Love, and, well, every emotion, comes from your brain. You may feel emotions in different parts of your body, but they are all reside in your brain."

"I feel melancholy in my elbows.” Oliver said, failing to control the proud smile he had from making a joke.

"You know I love it when you actually make a joke, but if you interrupt me I may lose my train of thought."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Where was I? Oh right, so all emotions are produced in your brain. And the brain is divided into sections responsible for different things.”

"Yes."

"The brainstem is responsible for autonomic functions, like making your heart beat and your lungs breathe. Things you don't have to consciously think about doing so you don't die."

"This sounds familiar," Oliver said as he patiently waited for Felicity to make her point. Oliver was fascinated by Felicity at all times, but especially when she spoke. Even though he didn’t always understand all her babbling.

"So my theory is my love for you comes from my brainstem."

Surprised, Oliver asked with a joyous smile, “What?”

"I love you so much that I do it without having to think about it. I just do."

Oliver quickly pulled Felicity into a searing kiss, catching her off guard. His tongue immediately begged access into her mouth. Felicity moaned, opening her mouth to his ministrations. Her mouth tasted of the cinnamon toothpaste Felicity insisted on buying, while Oliver’s tongue tasted like the standard mint toothpaste he bought for himself. They both secretly enjoyed the taste of the other’s toothpaste, but only when they were kissing each other.

Felicity’s lips tried to keep up with Oliver’s, but her head was spinning. Felicity clung to the back of his neck, tugging the hair her hands found there; trying both to steady herself and get closer to him. One of Oliver's arms held her chest tighter against his, and the other arm wrapped low around her ass. Felicity brought one leg around his thigh and pulled Oliver’s hips into hers.

Oliver groaned quietly before he slowed his mouth down against Felicity’s lips and nipped her bottom lip gently with his teeth, then soothed it slowly with his tongue. He placed several slow, lingering, closed-mouth kisses on her lips. At last, Oliver softly kissed her forehead as he scooted Felicity down to her previous position, now with their legs entangled and his hand staying low, resting on one butt cheek.

"Wow," Felicity breathed out as they both tried to catch their breaths and her heart thumped in her ears. "You know I wouldn't let you stop there if we hadn’t already gone there twice tonight and we didn't have to get up so ridiculously early for the hot air balloon ride you are making us take."

"I'll file that away for future reference."

"Please do. Speaking of our early wake up call, we should get some sleep."

"Okay,” Oliver sighed happily. “Goodnight, Felicity."

"Goodnight, Oliver." Felicity adjusted her head to a more comfortable resting place on Oliver’s chest. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Felicity?"

"Yes?" Felicity asked as she tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn.

"No one loves you more than me.”


End file.
